


Sharing Tablespace

by justanorthernlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanorthernlight/pseuds/justanorthernlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is the only one they share this with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Tablespace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly and not beta read. My apologies.  
> Prompted by planetofthehats on tumblr.

Danny is the only one who knows.

They’ve never actually spoken to him about it, aside from one awkward “So….?” and a shrug and a glare from Jackson in the locker room before lacross practice, but he’s seen it often enough that it no longer freaks him out.

Well, at least not too much. 

Lydia is helping him study for midterms, textbook and notes spread flat across Jackson’s lean and muscled back. She explains brusquely but never begrudges his questions or the time he takes to simply look at a problem in review. Jackson has been on all fours for over an hour, his hands and feet bound together but his knees spread apart with a telescoping bar. There is a black cloth tied across his eyes and a ball is held in his mouth with a wide leather strap and he’s breathing heavily through his nose. Jackson is too careful, too caring to allow that to upset Lydia’s books and notes, or the soda that Danny rests on his shoulder. 

“I think I get it now.” Danny says, and Lydia smiles as he sweeps up his notes.

“You had it already. You’re such a worrywart.” Danny shrugs. He likes hanging out with Lydia, and he likes hanging out with Jackson. He’s growing to enjoy hanging out with Lydia and Jackson too. 

Jackson lets his back arch a bit, now that it’s clear. Lydia’s hand falls with breathtaking speed, leaving a bright red handprint across his ass. Jackson straightens again, his head tilting in Lydia’s direction. She sits back on the couch and props her feet on his hips. 

“Join me for a movie?” She asks. They watch The Notebook until curfew and Danny promises to meet her in the library before school- just in case they’d missed something. When he’s gone Lydia unbuckles Jackson’s ball gag and pulls out the string thong that was tucked into Jackson’s mouth behind it, then grabs his nose to pull him a few shuffling, crawling steps under her short skirt. His tongue darts out eagerly to taste her and she slaps him hard.

“Did I say that it was time yet?” She asks. 

“No mistress.” Jackson whispers. They stay like that with Jackson’s nose pressed against her opening for several long minutes before Lydia brings a hand down to touch herself. She moves deftly, and Jackson strains to remain still, even though the temptation to lick and suckle and please her has him shaking on his exhausted limbs. His cock hurts, straining against the thin rope that he had tied intricately around the base of his penis and testicles under Lydia’s close supervision. He can’t come yet, knows it, has known that he wouldn’t be allowed to before the game tomorrow night- but with Lydia so close, so wet and aromatic he needs something.

And Lydia gives it to him.

“Keep your mouth shut.” She orders and pulls his head closer, grinding his nose and lips into herself, coating his face with her scent and juices. She sighs happily once she’s done, and Jackson sighs too, pleased with the knowledge that she was pleased with him.


End file.
